There have been many suggestions for mounting keys in some arrangement that makes then identifiable and accessible, and people have long recognized that a convenient and orderly arrangement of keys in an accessible mount is desirable. The art of mounting keys for ready and convenient use is relatively unsophisticated, however, and many problems remain relative to expense, ease of installation and use, convenience, and marketability, so that there remains an unmet need for a simple, convenient, and otherwise satisfactory key mount.
The invention involves recognition and study of the problems of economically mounting keys for convenient use and proposes a key mount that meets many of these needs. The invention aims at a combination of low-cost, practical marketability, ease of manufacture, assembly and packaging, and simplicity and convenience in both installation and use.